zxtcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon of the Beginning
The Dragon of the Beginning (始まりの竜 Hajimari no Ryū) is a special Tribe found in all colors. According to the story, the "Dragon of the Beginning" title itself specifically refers to the Dingir "Enki", the originator of Energeia and the dragons. In the Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- TCG, this title is also used as a collective name of the majority of "Dragon" Tribe. Z/X Encyclopedia Entry Classifications In the Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- TCG, the Dragon Tribe is separated into several Tribes based on their color, all contains the word "Dragon" (ドラゴン Doragon) in the Tribe name. They are collectively supported through the "...with Dragon in (its/their) Tribe" clause in the card text. Glorious Dragon Glorious Dragon (グロリアスドラゴン Guroriasu Doragon) are the Dragon Tribe of Red World. They resemble generic western dragon with bipedal, slightly humanoid bodies, reddish coloration, and wore various sorts of armor and weaponry not unlike medieval knights. Their abilities mostly deals with direct damage to opponent's Z/X and the usage of Remove Zone. Lord Crimson (partner of Meiraru), Cardinal Blade, and Blaze Knight are the known named Glorious Dragon. For the list of all Glorious Dragon, see Category:Glorious Dragon. Gear Dragon Gear Dragon (ギアドラゴン Gia Doragon) are the Dragon Tribe of Blue World. They resemble eastern dragon with serpentine and fully mechanical bodies. Their abilities deals with all sorts of Blue portion of effects, mainly card draws and returning opponent's cards. Helical Fort (partner of Yui), Drive Pinion, and Sling Driver are the known named Gear Dragon. For the list of all Gear Dragon, see Category:Gear Dragon. Angelic Dragon Angelic Dragon (エンジェリックドラゴン Enjerikku Doragon) are the Dragon Tribe of White World. They resemble western dragon with mostly bipedal bodies, light coloration and/or armor across their bodies, and true to their name—they possessed one or more pairs of feathery wings. Their abilities are mostly centered around Event cards, with other White portion of effects and various protective effects mixed in. Innocent Star (partner of Nino), Holy Sky, and Purifire are the known named Angelic Dragon. For the list of all Angelic Dragon, see Category:Angelic Dragon. Cruel Dragon Cruel Dragon (クルーエルドラゴン Kurūeru Doragon) are the Dragon Tribe of Black World. They has mostly bipedal bodies with dark coloration and numerous spiky scales or blade-like appendages protruding from the parts of their bodies. Their abilities mainly deals with direct destruction and Trash management. Realm Razer (partner of Barahara), Destiny Bane, and Furgatorie are the known named Cruel Dragon. For the list of all Cruel Dragon, see Category:Cruel Dragon. Vine Dragon Vine Dragon (ヴァインドラゴン Vain Doragon) are the Dragon Tribe of Green World. They resemble a sort of cross between western and eastern dragon, with bipedal and bulky elongated bodies, large visible scales, and various vegetation growing out of their bodies. Like the majority of Green cards, their abilities mainly deals with the Resource. Noble Grove (partner of Kushuru), Ivy Wing, and Axis Leaf are the known named Vine Dragon. For the list of all Vine Dragon, see Category:Vine Dragon. True Dragon True Dragon (トゥルードラゴン Turū Doragon) are presumably the Dragon Tribe of Energeia and Present World as well. They has more varied appearances with gray as their dominant color. Their cards are exclusively colorless and also wield various range of abilities in contrast to the other Dragon Tribe. Last Theorem (partner of Ea), Theogonius, Astveria, and Reductonum are the known named True Dragon. The Wicked Dragon were also originally True Dragon. For the list of all True Dragon, see Category:True Dragon. References * Z/X Encyclopedia (Japanese) Category:Terminology Category:Tribe